


米兰病人

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 七夕番外 没啥内容 就为开车 也没开像





	米兰病人

米兰病人 七夕番外 正文什么的暂时就不要想啦！

内斯塔的病好了，伊布居功至伟。

当初伊布承诺过，只要内斯塔能走路，他就答应和他凑活过日子。

只是内斯塔数着自己已经好了一个礼拜了，伊布那还是一点动静都没有。

他不会忘了吧？

内斯塔这时候还只是有点疑惑和生气。

因为伊布来庄园的任务完成，他不想赖在此地不走，所以已经在外面找了新的工作，至于工作的内容他没有告诉内斯塔。

今晚的餐厅依旧很安静，按照伊布的想法内斯塔把长桌换成了小圆桌，但依旧只有内斯塔一个人用餐，这让他又生气了些。

“内斯塔少爷，今晚月色真好。”安切洛蒂站在一边，和气地笑着：“听说今天是东方的情人节，传说里两位主人公一年只有在这一天能见到。”

“哦，我看我和兹拉坦也快一年见一次了。安切洛蒂，你真的不知道那家伙在做什么吗？”

安切洛蒂掏出汗巾，语气纹丝不动：“当然。”

此刻的伊布刚打完工准备下班，马克斯韦尔在洗车店门口堵住了他。

“嘿！伊布拉！”

伊布被吓了一大跳，他揪起马克斯韦尔的衣领恐吓他再敢冷不丁跳出来就把他扔进海里喂鱼。

马克斯韦尔整了整被扯乱的衣领，傻笑道：“我听到了一些传言，特意来提醒你。”

伊布把上衣脱掉扔给马克斯韦尔：“什么传言？”

马克斯韦尔帮伊布从他的背包里掏出一件新的背心，伊布两三下穿上，又抓起头发绑了个小辫。

“我听说内斯塔是内洛的人。”

只要生活在米兰就不会不知道内洛，米兰城最大的军火商，连政府都要搞好关系的帮派。

伊布拉内心泛起涟漪，他知道内斯塔的身份不凡，可能与帮派有关，但绝对想不到他是内洛的人。

见他不语，马克斯韦尔继续说：“亚历桑德罗内斯塔，是内洛老大马尔蒂尼的左膀右臂，杀人不眨眼，流血不皱眉……”

嗯，能够想象内斯塔头破血流眉眼依旧俊美的模样。

“你知道他的腿怎么变成那样的吗？两个人单挑三十多个持枪大汉，就凭四把西瓜刀，咔嚓咔嚓，把人剁成肉泥，自己也伤的不轻。真是够野蛮够爷们的！”

嗯，你继续编。

马克斯韦尔说得有模有样：“传闻内洛的上帝之手有好几个，就属内斯塔最残暴。瞧瞧皮尔洛因扎吉舍甫琴科的体魄，能和内斯塔比？他是个十足的饭桶。”

“对极了！！！”

伊布终于笑了出来，他大力地拍着马克斯韦尔的后背，差点把对方拍岔气。

马克斯韦尔狐疑了一下，问：“伊布拉，你一点也不震惊吗？”

伊布哼了一声，没答话，自顾自走了。走了几步见马克斯韦尔没跟上来便回过头，那家伙正傻傻地站在原地。

唉。

伊布叹了口气，回过去勾住马克斯韦尔的脖子。他一向笑声爽朗，此刻的笑音更是翘得突破天际。

“兄弟，我知道你是为我好，可你说的嗜血狂魔内斯塔在我眼里就是一个爱发脾气的小坏蛋。他的心里住着一个可爱的小男孩，有点调皮和捣蛋，又有点不勇敢，是我让他自信了起来。你说，兹拉坦是不是很伟大？”

马克斯韦尔摸不着头脑：“什么跟什么啊？”

伊布吸了吸鼻子，“我爱他，所以你说的在我眼里就是rubbish，rubbish懂吗？我一点也不在乎。”

马克斯韦尔怔怔地看着他，最后说：“他爱的是别人你也不在乎吗？”

夜里的星很亮，突然晃得伊布有点晕。

-  
内斯塔从阳台的藤椅上醒来的时候伊布正跪坐在自己跟前，呆滞地望着自己。

浑身是汗，脸颊通红，小辫子绑在脑后，被风吹了也纹丝不动，既搞笑又可爱。

在遇见伊布之前，内斯塔不知道世界上竟然真的有这样的人，用言语好像很难形容——浑身一刻不停地散发光与热，是强壮又自信的存在。可偏偏有一头柔软的长发（虽然兹拉坦常常说这是狮子的鬃毛），在月光的衬托下脸庞是那么温暖柔和，不是因九那种凌厉骨感的窒息美，而是……

内斯塔心中的气慢慢消散，他仰望着夜空，轻轻地说：“今晚月色真美。”

伊布握着他的手，内斯塔指着身边的空位示意他坐下一起欣赏月色。

“喂，听说你在内洛上班？”

“嗯。”

内斯塔回答得非常自然。

“听说你是马尔蒂尼的左膀右臂！”

“嗯。”

还是很自然。

“听说你杀人不眨眼流血不皱眉？”

内斯塔掐了伊布的腰一把，把他搁在自己身上的大腿挪了下去。

“嗯，但没这么夸张……流血还是疼的。”

“那你不皱眉是为了装逼？”

内斯塔的脸色沉了下来，伊布大笑，接着问：“听说你是个饭桶？内洛没人吃得过你？”

“你觉得呢？”

内斯塔咬牙切齿，他不明白兹拉坦是怎么了，叽叽喳喳问个不停是准备调查清楚再跟他交往吗？那自己允许他再问最后一个问题，如果还要问什么稀奇古怪的他绝对要伊布好看！

伊布跨坐在内斯塔身上，伸长脖子凑近，内斯塔深刻的五官放大地出现在眼前，真是养眼又销魂。换了平时伊布一定立刻捧着这张俊脸吻上去，但是今晚不行。

“听说……你还喜欢内洛的菲利普因扎吉。”

不是问句而是陈述句，表明在伊布心中这已经是既定的事实了。

内斯塔没有争辩，两人静默了很久，月亮都躲进云中数次，伊布才抬起了头。

内斯塔注意到他的眼睛比平日里亮的多。

轻轻地扳正伊布的脸。

主动索吻不是内斯塔的习惯，但他不介意在这样的时刻让自己看上去与以往不同。

内斯塔的嘴唇厚而性感，伊布的则薄而柔软。四瓣唇贴在一起，产生的化学反应奇妙诱人。

舌头绞着舌头，谁也不退让，口水顺着嘴角流进脖子里，伊布最是怕痒，咯咯地笑，内斯塔便趁机啃他的唇，按住脑袋来了个深吻，势均力敌变为略占上风，内斯塔的性欲一下子起来了。

在阳台上做爱不是件明智的事，内斯塔知道内洛的人一直在暗地里监视着他的一举一动。但此刻，他居然一点也不想把伊布抱到床上再做享用，他想让大家看看，兹拉坦是多么令人着迷的存在。

伊布感受到了胯下的热浪，他的腿勾住内斯塔的腰，任他把自己抱起来。

内斯塔双腿恢复过来后一直在做力量训练，伊布像挂件一样趴在他身上，倒也不觉得特别重。

扣着伊布的后脑勺，站着同他接吻了数十分钟，总算是尝够了嘴巴的味道，内斯塔稍稍托起伊布的屁股，开始舔他的锁骨，顺势往下，咬住乳珠。

伊布是瑞典人，米兰的太阳再大，包裹在衣服下的皮肤依旧是雪色的，以至于乳头都是樱花似的粉。

把原先小小瘪瘪的东西啃咬得红肿挺立，内斯塔就知道伊布进入状态了。果不其然，伊布揪着内斯塔的头发，使劲地在他身上摩擦。

内斯塔放过伊布的乳头，一路往下舔至腹股沟，如此敏感的区域被粗砺的舌尖滑过，伊布整个人都颤抖了。

伊布腿软，便从内斯塔身上下来，双臂无力地挂住内斯塔的脖子，身体倒在栏杆处，下半身的火热让他自行脱去了内裤。

令伊布没想到的是，内斯塔居然屈膝给他口！

我靠，兹拉坦可以靠这件事吹一辈子的牛了！

在精液喷薄进内斯塔嘴里的时候，伊布舒服地长叹一气，只恨自己高潮来得太快。

他们做爱的时候通常不说什么话，特别是内斯塔，全程只有结尾释放的时候才会闷哼两声。而伊布，他必须等到像现在这样被内斯塔的阴茎捅进菊花，把他按在栏杆上抽插的七荤八素才会放声浪叫。

“操你妈的内斯塔！痛死我算了！我要剁了你的屌！靠！你妈的！太快了！操！兹拉坦受不了了！你到底什么时候射啊……啊！”

内斯塔翻过伊布的身体，让他坐在栏杆上，然后扯高他的双腿搁在自己肩上，那神秘的洞穴完全地暴露在月光下，一缩一缩的，透明的液体不住地流出来，糜烂又色情。

“呜呜呜……内斯塔……桑德罗……快插进兹拉坦的小穴里来，好痒……”

伊布眼神迷离，是完全沉醉的模样，他的手不由自主地摸下去抠刮自己的内壁，然后又放进嘴里含着，砸吧砸吧着嘴，内斯塔称之为勾引。

翘立的阴茎再次捅入紧致的甬道中，只觉得分外的难受。明明做好了充足的扩张，并且已经插了那么多次，伊布的穴肉还是把内斯塔吸的紧紧的。内斯塔觉得他下面这张小嘴比上面的还会吸。

于是内斯塔在伊布屁股上响亮地拍了一记，伊布稍感放松，水就泌了出来。内斯塔往前顶了少许，偏偏伊布难耐地扭起来，还去咬内斯塔的颈肉，惹得内斯塔的肉棒又粗壮了几分，在伊布体内寸步难行。

内斯塔较为怜惜的进攻方式终于在这时被放弃，他咬着牙直接往前冲撞，伊布只觉天灵盖一凉，是差点要死过去的感觉，他一口咬住内斯塔的肩膀。

“兹拉坦要痛死了操！兹拉坦要剁桑德罗的屌！呜呜呜……桑德罗，好桑德罗，用力点插我，全部射进来，对，呃……肚子太涨了全是桑德罗的精液，会不会怀宝宝？我做梦了，真的……太多了！出去！啊！全部出去！不要再射了！”

内斯塔按着伊布的腰，龟头继续在伊布体内顶碾，精液一泡泡地射进去，他按着伊布鼓起来的小腹，坏心眼地按下去，肉棒堵着洞口，精液流不出去只能挤在伊布紧缩的穴内，伊布的下身就像被湿漉漉的棉布堵着，难受得他快要窒息。

“听着兹拉坦！”

内斯塔挺身又往前一顶，伊布一口气提到嗓子眼，乖巧地望着内斯塔。

“我确实喜欢过因九。”

他的身体往后一退，肉棒黏着分不清是谁的液体整根拔出，伊布的洞口却还大张着，顿时的空虚感让伊布无助地环住内斯塔的腰。

“但那是很久之前，知道他喜欢的另有其人后我再也没有对他有过非分之想。”

伊布已经没有力气说话了。

“那……那你对谁有过非分之想？”

内斯塔笑了，是那种极不正经，永远不可能出现在内斯塔脸上的笑。

“当然是你，兹拉坦伊布拉希莫维奇。我对你有非分之想，我想要你，操你，干死你……另外，我爱你。”

老天，上帝，耶稣。伟大的亚力桑德罗内斯塔，他居然说脏话了！！！

这是伊布在彻底被操晕之前唯一的想法。

end


End file.
